That Extra Special Person
by Clear-Water-Blue
Summary: This is a remake of Undecided About Adding Her. Jazmine Russel's cousin, visits England from the U.S for her DJ competition. Russel introduces her to the Gorillaz and a connection between the singer and her spark. R & R !


**That Extra Special Person**

**One**

"_I love you not because of who you are, but because of who I am when I am with you." __~Roy Croft_

Russel Hobbs drove up the rocky hill of the dead trap. The Jeep was still in perfect condition after all of those twists and turns from the flesh-eating zombies. My eyes could see the large building at the top and I already felt negative energy around the place. _What kind of place is this? _When I arrived in the United Kingdom to visit Russel, I was expecting to see Big Ben or something, but no. I had to come here. _Hell's Place_.

I've heard of Gorillaz before, but they're not as popular in The United States as they are in the UK. I wish they were as popular though. Usually, the US picks out certain people who have no taste in talent, give them a record deal and let them perform nonsense in front of 23 million people. I always hate it when they do that. But since my cousin is the famous Russel Hobbs, I get to meet Gorillaz.

When Russ put the Jeep in park, he sighed at glanced at me with his milky white eyes. My white eyes stared right back at him. "Let me tell you some things before we get in here," he began. "You stay away from Muds. I don't care what he says to ya', whatever you do **don't **listen to him." I blinked in return.

"Okay father," I joked. My hands pulled the hoodie of my jacket over my head. "I won't do anything to make you angry."

"I'm serious Jaz. You don't need to be caught up in that mess of his."

"Of course I'm not Russ. Can't you trust your own lil' cousin?" He gazed at me for a while. My white saucers for eyes looked up at him, like a little puppy. "I'm not **that **stupid." I opened the car door and walked out. Russel called my name and ran for me.

"Stay in my sight okay? I don't want you to get hurt."

"I'm **not **going to get hurt."

Russel opened the cold, metal door towards the kitchen. My nose was filled with a horrible musty smell coming from only God knows. My cousin saw my face and chuckled quite a bit. To be honest, I was a little nervous. I mean c'mon, this is the _Gorillaz _we're talking about. Who wouldn't be nervous? I could already feel my hands sweat when I heard a few footsteps.

"Yo 'D, Muds! Baby girl!" Russel yelled through the long corridors of Kong Studios. "Where are they?" I shrugged my shoulders and looked around.

Large stains appeared on the walls and ceilings. My eyes scanned the doors and the kitchen counters. I walked around the vacant kitchen and looked around. _Something's not right here. _I felt something crawl under my skin. A slight tingle, actually. It was like a presence was standing behind me as I kept walking back and forth. Russel was speechless. He had a blank stare before a loud ruckus came from the long hallway.

In comes the famous Murdoc Niccals. He's the same as I thought he would be; green and scabby skin, with his white and pink eye. I could smell the drunk aroma on him already. Russel stood next to me as the Satanist eyed me up and down. It was kind of an awkward moment actually. I cringed when he seductively licked his lips in front of me.

"Well Russel…" Murdoc turned his head towards him. "who's this fine young 'ady?"

"My younga' cousin Jazmine, Muds. She came to visit me from the U.S." Murdoc placed his hand in front of me. I just stared at him.

"Nice to finally see sum of this dullard's family." I kind of giggled at his comment, but Russ didn't like it.

"Who's this?" A small feminine voice trailed throughout the stinky living room and kitchen. My instincts told me it was Noodle, by the sound of her voice and the small, whispering footsteps coming closer and her rapid Japanese mumbles. Everyone turned their heads when she walked in the room. Noodle blushed and walked closer to me. Again she asked, "Who's this?"

"This is Russel's cousin, luv." Murdoc politely patted her head, like a little puppy. "She's visiting."

"Russel-sama's cousin?" I nodded at her and grinned. "What's your name?"

"Jazmine." She gave me a warm small grin and looked up at me.

"Noodle."

"Whas' all tha' ruckus goin' on?" A high, English voice filled my ears. _2D…_ I grew a little more excited when I heard his voice coming closer. Throughout the years, I kind of grew a small sight of affection for 2D, considering the fact that I also felt sorry for him because Murdoc always pushed him around. When 2D was completely visible, my stomach was filled with butterflies; a feeling I never had for a man before.

"D this is Jazmine, my cousin. She's visitin' me for a lil while." Russel eyed him and Murdoc, who was still staring at me all crazy.

"'Ello," 2D said sweetly, showing his toothless smile.

"H-hello," I replied. _C'mon Jaz. Hold yourself together. You can do this. _2D walked over to the kitchen chairs and sat in one.

"How long are you staying Jazmine?" Small Noodle looked up at me.

"I'm staying for two weeks. I'm in a hotel right now."

"A hotel?" Murdoc yelled out. 2D, Russ, Noodle and I stared at him. "You 'ave a place to stay right 'ere!" I shook my head in disagreement.

"Oh no, no. I don't want to invade everyone's privacy," I kindly replied. "My job is paying for it anyway."

"Wha' job?" 2D asked me.

"I'm a DJ. My manager pays for my flights and stuff. I have to do a few concerts here in London so I'm gonna practice a little bit more."

"I didn't know you DJ," Murdoc exclaimed, walking closer to me.

"Russel is the one who helped me in the first place. He gave me rhythm." I glanced at Russ, who was grinning a little bit.

"Well…" Russ started. "You want baby girl to give you a tour of the place?"

"Okay." Noodle grinned and ran out of the kitchen, waiting for me.

"Baby girl make sure you two don't run into any zombies. You don't wanna freak Jaz out!"

* * *

Maybe Noodle should have listened to Russ. A cool musty wind blew over us as we walked through the narrow corridors in Kong Studios. My head looked back every single second because I always heard something whispering in my ear or I felt a weird presence behind me. _what is this a haunted house? _It sure did look and feel like it. Noodle wasn't saying a word for a while. All she did was keep walking through the very long hallway. "Umm…what's through here?" I asked.

"You don't want to know. Very evil things are inside of these walls."

"_Evil _things? What kind of evil things?" Noodle stopped in her tracks. My body accidentally bumped onto her tiny one. "Sorry…why did you stop?" Her head shirted back and forth, like she was following something. I swiftly turned around again and saw a black figure in the distance behind us. My immediately instinct was to run. "Noodle! Run!" I pushed her and we both ran like mad men. I kept looking back, but I didn't see the figure again. The Japanese guitarist was in on front of me, running as fast as she could. It felt like I as about to die, like in one of those horror movies. _This is the end. This is it. _Then, a large, tall body grabbed me by my waist. "Noodle!" I screamed. She looked back and flipped the light switch on in the hallway.

The guitarist stared at me for a while I struggled and giggled. My eyes glared at her. "Jaz-Sama!" I stopped struggling. "It's only 2D-San." I l slowly looked up at the azure-headed singer. My face turned completely red.

"Wha's goin' on?" He asked. "I was walkin' an' I see you, 'en 'ou start runnin'!"

"I'm sorry." I started to chuckle. "I thought you was a zombie or somethin'." Noodle busted out laughing. "What's so funny?'

"I can't believe you ran over that!"

"Of course I ran! I thought it was a zombie!"

"Do you know how slow zombies walk?" There was a moment of silence. "Go on, ask 2D. He knows." My eyes traveled to 2D.

"Well…'ey do walk a lil slow, luv." his hands were still connected to my waist. I disconnected from him and brushed off my clothes.

"Oh…" That was all I could say.

"Did 'ou wanna see my room?" 2D asked.

"Uhh…sure." Noodle playfully skipped down the hallway.

"Sayonara Jaz-Sama! See you soon!"

2D opened his bedroom door to a musical paradise. "Umm…this is my room." I was in amazement. Keyboards filled the ceilings, while messy clothes and his laptop sat on the floor. I glanced at his orange covred bed as 2D sat on it.

"This is awesome."

"It's messy righ' now." He took a few painkillers from his pocket and swallowed them whole. "'Ou from New York, huh?" I nodded.

"Yeah. It's nice here, in England. I've never been out of the country before."

"Wha' made 'ou come an' visit Russ?"

"I called him when I told him I was staying in London and I knew he was living here and it's been a while since I've seen him, you know?" 2D nodded and lit one of his cigarettes.

"'Ou smoke?" I shook my head no. "'Ave you eva' smoke before?"

"No."

"Wanna try?" His hand raised up the smoking bud. _What are you doin' Jaz? You don't smoke! _

"I usually drink," I lied. 2D raised his eyebrow. "I'm not a smoker person."

"Wha' ya drink?" _Hurry Jazmine pick one! _

"B-Brandy!"

"Oh…" 2D gave me a mischievous smile. "'Ou like the strong stuff don't ya'?" I chuckled at bit. 2D pulled out a large bottle from under his bed. He looked at me. "So 'ou wanna take tha' first drink?" I smiled and sat next to him.


End file.
